Poison Pen
by Witchy Pirate
Summary: Ever wander that if everything you write is a different world where all of it comes true? It does. The Sin Writer is changing the world for the worst, and somehow Willow is taken into her own story and has to find a way to fix it and make it back home.
1. Intro

To write, the words forming before me with every stroke of my quill, dragging the character closer to the end. To have power over everything you wish, for only you to know how it ends and know that you can change it. To legal kill, to end a life, to create new...to rebuild and destory...to write. Ink flowing in my blood, I'll write my stories with the power of my poisenous pen.

Willow James, a young writer with the power of will to do what she wishes, sat at a desk, looking out the window to the sea that she had dreampt up. The blue-green waves washed up on the rocks, the dark castle in the background, the lighthouse behind it warning all the beautiful ships of the dangers of the sharp rocks. All this came from her mind, her imagination...her pen.

She smiled as she studied the world, "Rain would be great...to see the silloutettes of the cliffs against the lightning in the sky." Her quill scratched on the parchment, and her words came to life. It began to rain, lightning flashed, thunder rolled in the distance. The waves rolled violently on the shore, the ships bobbed up and down.

Closing the notebook that she had, she tucked it in her bag and lifted it over her shoulder. Never without it, she could go through this world the way she wanted, but that was before he came along.

Damien, the only one that had the power to turn her world upside down. He had a way with words just as her, but didnt' know how to use it...he could change her world without them. Just by feeling, by a simple look, a few spoken words and her mood changed and with it, the world that she lived in.

Usually it changed for the worst and she tried to advoid him, to live the way she wanted, but it was impossible. He was everywhere, and no matter how much she hated to admit it, they were a lot alike. Why couldn't he make her world better and not worse? How did he do this, his words bothered her, but why did they get to her in such a way. His words were not her world, her words were her world...literally. 


	2. A Journey Unexpected

Damien thought about the events that have passed with the recent days in his world. Something was changing...and it wasn't a normal change that accompanied the winter that approached. This was a mysterious and abnormal change...even for this magical world. A change that can only be brought on by the Sin Writer.

Not much is known about the Sin Writer in this world, only that he could change the world in ways that no one thought so possible. The Sin Writer could be seen in the Mystical Forest, he wore a black cloak that covered his body and face...and had with him always, a quill and a roll of parchment.

The Prince sat at his desk and wrote: 'The world was in great need of a hero. Even Prince Damien had little to no idea how to stop the Sin Eater. No book in the world could help them, only the pens that wrote them had any effect. With every positive that was brought to the world, the Sin Writer added a negative that was twice as effective of the previous positive.'

Damien put his pen down, "Now is not the time for a writers block. The world needs help, and only the written language can do so. We need someone with a powerful use of words...but the art of writing is dissapearing here...many books being burnt at bom-fires...what is happening?" he asked himself with no effect.

Meanwhile, the Sin Eater was pacing through the forest, as usual his cape covered his face and the shadow blotted out any features of it. He was utterly indistinguishable. As he passed a tree, the tip of his quill scratched the surface, and the top of the tree fell...leaving just the dead stump stuck in the ground. With a twisted smile, he knelt down and put the parchment on the stump and began to write:

'The world as it is known is coming to an end. There is not one person present in this universe that can save it now. Prince Damien is droven out by the mere thought of the new arrival. The Sin Writer is how this person is known, nothing can stop the disasters that are at random. The world as it s known...will be forever lost.'

The Sin Writer smiled a devilish smile again as he got back to his feet and walked a little farther. The trees started making strange noises and he knew that they were talking. Spreading the word that he was there...and that one of their own had just been killed. He looked up to the bracnches that seemed to blow in the wind...but no wind existed this day. Tree communication was a curious thing to witness.

Willow felt the change in her world that seemed to be linked with her written one, the breeze seemed to pick up and the trees whispered, rustling the leaves. She smiled, in the other world that she created, the trees would be talking. But what were they talking about...she listened...they needed help. Was that just her imagination...or did she just hear the trees speak to her? What was going on?

She opened her notebook to the last page she had written, but it wasn't her writing, but someone else. Two other peoples writing...and the second string of words was still growing. As the words formed, she read them, her heart sinking...she did not write this. Someone was tampering with her story, and she didn't like it at all.

Picking up her own green pen, she set out to correct the story, to cross out what had been written. As her pen touched the paper, and left a trail of green ink she felt something strange. An awkward feeling washed over her starting with her head and moved down like water was being poured over her body. Willow shook the feeling away and continued her work, as the feeling reached her shoulders, she looked at herself. What she saw left her in shock.

She, herself, was turning into the green ink that she wrote with. Even when she stopped writing and dropped her pen back into her bag, it still continued to over flow on her and she was being washer away with ink. Willow looked in the mirror behind her, but only saw half her body in the reflection. Slowly, her vision began to change and the world spin faster.

Willow James sat down on the floor thinking that she was just getting sick, her bag lay beside her. Closing her eyes that were no longer there, she waited for the feeling to pass. Shaking her head once more, she opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in her room...but painted into her own world. She had entered her written world somehow, and had no idea how to get back. 


	3. Shawnem

Damien threw the quill he had against the wall and stood up, pacing across the floor. There was no way that he could think of something as powerful as to bring an end to the Sin Writer. A soft message of the trees reached his ears, but he did not understand the words of the trees. Rarely anyone did now...the knowledge that the world once had was becoming lost.

Opening the door, he walked outside, his guards stepping aside quickly and prepared to follow him but he waved his hand and told them not too. All he needed was a little time to think about the words he needed to help them. He shook his head and walked on towards the trees. The whispering of the trees had long since stopped, but perhaps the tranquil atmosphere of the forest could help clear his mind and then the words will form.

Willow looked around herself at the world that she had entered. She knew where she was...this was the Mystic Forest, and the little town of Shwanem should be south of it. But which way was south? A little rustling came from the trees...the trees! Of course! She looked at one of the largest trees before walking up to it. With a smile, she placed her hand flat on the surface of it's bark and spoke in her mind.

"Excuse me..." she began. "Will you be as so kind as to point me in the direction of Shwanem?" she asked hoping that it would work. For a moment, there was nothing but silence, and she feared that they didnt understand her...or perhaps the trees didn't talk like she had written because it was changed?

"That way..." a quiet voice told her. It sounded like a human voice, and she looked around, but realized it was indeed the tree speaking when a single branch waved to her left as if pointing. "The town...that way..." it reapeated. "How you speak me?"

Willow thought for a while as she looked in the direction the tree had pointed earlier. "I ...don't know what you mean." she replied back.

"Not many talk me." the voice informed her.

"Why?" she asked the tree seeming interested. "I thought that many people could talk to the trees and relay information."

"Not for many year," she heard the tree respond. "Ways...lost."

"I'm sorry..." she said outloud rather than in her head. "Can you tell me what has been going on...why is everything changing."

"Sin Writer." was all she heard in reply.

"What? Sin Writer?"

"Yes."

As she opened her mouth to ask what this Sin Writer was, she heard a voice behind her, and it wasn't a trees. "To whom are you speaking?"

Willow spun around quickly to find herself looking at a young boy walking out o f the shadows of the trees. He had wavy brown hair and strange blue eyes. Fairly tall, he walked with his head up and a little bounce to his step. She smiled, "Are you Prince Damien?"

Damien looked at her strangly, cocking his head to the side a little. "Yes...I am...but to whom were you speaking to earlier...just now?"

"The trees of course," she smiled, excited to see him there before her. He was everything she had imagined and more. An extremely handsome boy. "I am Willow." she introduced herself, putting a fist to her left shoulder and bowing slightly as she wrote to greet the prince of the northern lands.

"Willow...you can speak to the trees..." he began. "Do they speak back to you?"

"Yes...don't they speak to you?" she shook her head confused. What had happened to this world of hers? She stood up straight again and looked him full in the face.

"No...I mean, they do...but rarely anyone understands them...the lanuage is lost to our time." he informed her. "But you understand them, don't you? What do they tell you?"

"They tell me that the changes are do to...if I understand correctly, the Sin Writer?"

"I thought that known to everyone who lives in this world. Do they tell you anything else?" he asked curious.

"I have not asked anything else. You say that everyone here knows what this Sin Writer is...but I am new...so I do not...do you care to explain to me what is going on? By the way...if it is not too much trouble...will you help me find my way to Shawnem?"

Damien wanted to ask her so many questions as well but felt that they were getting no where with just questions sent back as answers as well. "The Sin Writer is a dark sorcerer. He just comes from nowhere one day...his words so powerful that no one can change what it is that he has done. He says that he is going to send the world into shadow...and everyone along with it, unless they comply to his laws."

Willow listened to what he was saying, for a moment, she thought that the Sin Writer might have been her, but why would she send her own world into darkness and flame to destroy it and the people she had grown to love. Even if she hadn't really met them. Now was her chance though.

"You asked me to show you the way to Shawnem...why? Haven't you heard...the darkness has moved in there...not a very pleasant place to be anymore. Even the seas have grown dark, storms chasing the pirates and sea creatures to the edges. The world is growing smaller."

"I did not know that the town had been taken. I have not been here...ever, but I am afraid I can not explain my story to you...or even myself for that matter. If it is possible...I shall like to see what this darkness does to the places that it over takes. Will you lead me?"

Damien didn't know what to think of this girl, she really was something eles...like she had come from a different world. And what was her story that she didn't want to share with him? What was going on...was this the work of the Sin Writer? 


	4. My Words are Your World

Willow looked at him and cocked her head to the side, "I understand if you can't...I'll find my way...but I was just thinking that it would be a lot easier if someone went with me...and I was quite hoping that you can fill me in with what is going on."

Damien looked at hr for a while, studied her every mov she made, just trying to see what side she was on. "Alright...but I can't stay long...if I go with you...you have to tell me at least a little bit about yourself. How you got here...I don't recall you at all...yet you seem familiar some how. Explain yourself."

Willow smiled as she turned to the direction that was pointed out to her earlier and began walking, "Alright...I'l tell you what I know." she smiled and glance over her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

"How did you know that the town is that way if you have never been here?"

"The trees told me..." she smirked, "Do you wish to hear my story or not?" Willow laughed and walked on. It was strange, asking whether or not her own character would like to hear her story...it was just strange to think.

"Yes...I would." he replied and walked to catch up with her. "Go on..."

"Well...first of all...how I got here and why I have not been here before." she thought how to put it. "Umm...I actually think that I have helped make this world..." she began. Willow stopped walking and dug through the bag that she just realized had entered the world with her. Pulling out her notebook, she flipped through the pages until she found the part she wrote about the forest.

"The Mystical Forest as it is sometimes called, possesses it's own magical spirit in everything that it contains. The trees able to speak, the creatures that live within the maze of trees having their own special talent. Whether the fireflies being just that, little bits of flames floating around in the air, giving light in the night to those who need it most." As she read, a small spark floated through the air around the trees.

Willow smiled at the little bug and held out her hand. As it landed in her palm, she yelped and pulled it back, shaking the little bug from her hand. "If they happen to land on you...you feel it's warmth...but that was more of a bite!" she looked at her palm where there was a light mark in the shape of a star.

Wrinkling her brow, she flipped through the pages quickly. Damien watched her go through the book. "You write...Little Flamers rarely come out at daylight..." he thought. "And you write...the Flamer is still here...and it bit you." he too wrinkled his brow in thought. This girl may just be the help that he hoped for. "Quick...read something else."

Willow looked at him with a smirk before turning her attention back to the writing in the notebook. "If a Little Flamer so happened to land upon a creature and leave it's mark of a star..." she looked at what she had written in amazment. "Then that creature...has the power of that Little Flamer?"

Damien looked over her shoulder at what was written and read, but quietly to himself. She glanced over at him and handed him the notebook. "In order to use the powers, one must call upon the element it wishes...fire." she whispered to herself and stared at her hand as she held it out in front of her.

"I call forth the element inside me...give me control over the fire I posses within." she whispered concentrating on her hand. Smoke came from her fingers but nothing else. "Give me the power and talent of the Fire Dancers," she said again, this time, a small flame formed in the palm of her hand and flickered there for a while.

Damien who had been studying the notebook looked up at her. "You wrote this?" he asked not finding it strange at all that she was holding a flame in her hand. "You actually wrote these words out?" he asked again.

"Yes..." she answered playing with the fire. The Fire Dandcers were entertainers, they juggled fire for money and such, but for more to entertain the villigers. They were mostly travelers that went around, going where they wish when they wish. "I wrote it...what about it...it's this...all of this...your world." she explained.

"I know," he replied. "Can you write more...fix all this?"

"I tried...that's how I got here...I tried to fix what was going wrong...but, I turned to ink or something...and entered this world...my notebook." 


	5. Help

Meanwhile the Sin Writer was still in the trees, and also heard the trees voices although could not understand there hushed voices, like they didn't allow it. What was caught was something about a girl that has come with the power to help the world. Perhaps heard wrong...it has to be, it was impossible.

The black-cloaked figure glided along the forest floor to a small building hidden in the shadows of the night. Entering the place, the Sin Writer sat at the burnt table and looked at the paper that it carried. It was indeed writing itself!

'The girl possesed the element of fire and quickly caught on to how to use it. She had decided to help the Prince in correcting his world for all it's sake.'

The Sin Writer pushed the paper to the floor where it burst into flames at the touch of the dark hand. The Writer felt the power that was often hidden, the anger built up and turned to fury and power...something had to be done with this girl, and if it came to it...the Prince as well.

No doubt they would be heading to look at his handy work, the small town at the edge of the forest perhaps? The place was in the process of being rebuilt but it kept destroying itself. When would they learn just to leave it be and join him before the same fate became of them as well?

On the other hand, the two of them were indeed reaching the town after a short explanation on both sides, many details held back. As the first building, or what used to be a building came into veiw, Willow took in a gasp of air, covering her mouth in shock.

"How could someone write this of something?" she asked the air itself but received an answer from the Prince himself.

"That's what is thought everyday from the people of this world. We did nothing to deserve such fate that we know of..." he went on looking around the sight.

Everything was burnt black, even the soil beneath it was turned to ash as far as the core. Houses and pubs stood, figures of charcle, when Willow ran her hand along the side of a building, it left a black mark on her and and crumbled beneath her finger tips.

There was some movement over behind some of the buildings and Willow stepped back to get a better look. It was a man dressed in a black and green jumpsuit looking thing. She couldn't recall who he was but remembered writing something about a man like him.

"An Entertainer...I suppose he was passing by looking to earn a few coins..." Damien explained with a shrug. "You now see what is going on...will you help us?"

"I have long ago decided to help you...this just puts in perspective how fast I am going to help you. Although...I'm not sure how...to help." she admitted half heartedly. 


End file.
